dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Tae Yeon
Perfil *'Nombre: '태연 / Taeyeon * Nombre Completo: '김태연 / Kim Tae Yeon *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Guitarrista, Locutora, Modelo y Actriz *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:'' Corea del sur, ciudad de Jeonju. *'Estatura:' 160cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Kim Tae Yeon, nació en la ciudad de Jeonju,el 9 de marzo de 1989 . Es una de las cantantes femeninas más populares y reconocidas de ese país, por su hermosa voz y su espectacular belleza .Taeyeon fue descubierta en SM Entertainment ''8th Annual Best Contest en el 2004, ganando el primer lugar como la mejor cantante, mejor canción y mejor voz musical como solista en Corea. Dramas *Salamander Guru and the Shadows(SBS,2012) cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Temas para dramas *''The Word, Love'' tema para You're All Surrounded (2014) *''And One'' tema para That Winter, The Wind Blows (2013) *''Closer tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Missing you like crazy tema para The King 2hearts (2012) *''I Love You'' tema para Athena (2010) *''It's Love (Feat. Sunny) tema para Heading to the Ground (2009)'' *''If'' tema para Hong Gil Dong (2008) *''Can You Hear Me?'' tema para Beethoven Virus (2008) Películas *I AM. (2012) *Despicable Me - voz como Margo (2010) Temas para peliculas *''Bye'' tema para Mr. Go 3D (2013) Programas de TV *'2014': Hidden Singer * 2014:The Return of Superman *'2014:'Radio Star (invitada junto a Tiffany, Sunny, Jessica y Yuri) *'2014:' Healing Camp (Girls' Generation) *'2012-2013:'Show! Music Core junto a Tiffany y Seohyun *'2012:' Invincible Youth (junto a Hyo Yeon y Sunny) *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: '''Dream Team (Girls' Generation) *'2010:' Win Win *'2010:' Ultimate Note (Girls' Generation) *'2009: ' Hello Baby! *'2009: ' We Got Married casada con Jung Hyung Dong *'2008''' Horror Movie Factory (Girls' Generation) *'2008: 'Family Outing *'2007: '''Girls Go To School (Girls' Generation) Musicales *Midnight Sun (2010) *Can you hear me (2008) Discografía Colaboraciones *''Different ''(Feat. Kim Bum Soo ) (2011) *Yoo Seung Ho & The One - Like a Star (2010) *''You Bring Me Joy (Feat. The One) (2005) Vídeos Musicales *Lee Bul - Forever (2008) *Way Back Into Love - Jessica, Kyuhyun, y Donghae Reconocimientos *'2012 Seoul International Drama Awards 2012:' Mejor Cancion para Serie (Missing You Like Crazy) *'2010 Yahoo Buzz! Award's Top Buzz Star :' Categoria Femenina - Premio al Artista del Año *'2010 16th Republic of Korea Entertainment Arts Awards:' Premio por DJ Femenina *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a Radio Novato por "Good Friend Radio (ChinChin)" *'2009 Program Production:' "Good Friend Radio (ChinChin)" *'2008 23rd Golden Disk Awards:'Premio Popularidad por "Can You Hear Me??" *'2008 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Hot DJ *'2008 Cyworld Song of the Month:' Febrero "If" *'2004 8th Annual Best Contest:'Primer lugar como Mejor Cantante Curiosidades *'Grupos K-Pop: 'Girls' Generation y S.M. The Ballad **'Sub-Unidad: 'Girls' Generation-TTS *'Posición: '''Lider, Vocalista Principal y Bailarina *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluído), Japones (Básico) e Inglés (Básico). *'Familia:' Padre, Madre, Hermana menor (Kim Ha Yeon) y hermano mayor (Kim Ji Oong) *'Relación Sentimental:' Baekhyun de EXO *'Hobbies: Tocar la Guitarra y Cantar *'''Color favorito: Morado y azul purpura. *'Educación:' Jeounju Art High School *'Animal favorito:' Tigres y gatos. * Personalidad: La carismática y bromista del grupo, es algo torpe, despistada, pero da miedo cuando se molesta. *'Numero Favorito: '''el 9 puesto que son 9 integrantes y ella nació el 9 de marzo del 1989. *'Mejores Amigas:' Tiffany y Sunny. *'Tipo ideal: '''Alguien cómico y que tenga buena piel. * '''Fanclub: Taeganger. *"Kim Tae Yeon" significa: "La gran belleza." * Aunque sea la mayor de SNSD, aveces se comporta como una maknae. * Tiffany fue su compañera de cuarto durante sus días de trainee, depues fueron Sooyoung y Yoona, pero actualmente es Sunny. * Sus padres son dueños de una tienda de lentes en Jeonju. *En el 2004, fue presentada en la canción "'You Bring Me Joy'" de la banda The One antes de debutar como líder de Girls Generation. *Fue la ganadora del SM Academy Singing Competition en el 2004. * En la secundaria se tropezó y cayo en una carrera, se provoco una herida grave. * Todas las SNSD están de acuerdo de que es la mas hermosa entre ellas. * Habla dormida, duerme en posición de yoga y con las piernas cruzadas. * Una vez se escapo durante sus días de trainee, por que estaba cansada. * Es miope por lo que usa lentes de contacto. * Es la segunda mejor cocinera de SNSD (Hyoyeon es la primera). * A veces es sonámbula. * Su frase común cuando esta dormida es "Mas, mas" lo que hizo que Yoona su ex compañera de cuarto se riera y que no pudiera volver a dormir. * La parte de su cuerpo que mas le da confianza son sus labios. * Antes no le gustaba Keroro, pero actualmente lo ve con Seohyun. * Cuando se convirtió en DJ fue un sueño hecho realidad. * Todos están de acuerdo de que tiene una voz poderosa y una gran habilidad para el baile. * Le gustan los chicos divertidos y positivos. * Piensa que Kang Dong Won es guapo. * Su momento mas feliz del día es la noche, porque puede dormir. * Le encanta la leche de frijol negro y el banana milk. * Quiere visitar Japón, Inglaterra y EE.UU mas seguido. * Ama las flores moradas. * Su punto débil es su mala memoria. * Para ella fue un gran honor cuando canto con Kangta. Cuando el le enseño como cantar, ella cometía muchos errores(en realidad ella lo hacia a propósito porque quería estar mas tiempo con él). * Cuando visita su ciudad natal, le gusta hablar con el acento. * Le gusta provocar a Tiffany llamándola "Miyoung". * Enseña y aconseja a Tiffany cada vez que hace algo mal. * Estuvo muy feliz cuando se enteró que su abuela fue al bosque a recolectar hierbas cuando estaba enferma. * Tiffany la llama "Hobbit" pero ella dice que esta orgullosa de su estatura porque puede hacer mas cosas que las personas de mayor estatura. * Cuando ella habla todas escuchan. * Una vez durante el Music Bank fue golpeada en la cara por un fuego artificial, por suerte no salio herida. * Una vez se le olvido el celular en la nevera. * Una vez sonámbula salio de su casa, subió y bajo el ascensor y dijo que no podía recordar nada. * Piensa que cuando le toman fotos es en el momento del flash donde se ve mas linda. * Cuando era joven su tío le pedía que cantara para él, porque él amaba su voz. * Cuando era pequeña era tímida. * BoA fue su inspiración para convertirse en cantante. * Cuando baja del escenario se siente sola y vacía. * Ella creo la unión de las mas bajas con Sunny. Ellas molestan con frecuencia a las chicas altas. * Una vez cuando estaba grabando su sola no podía llegar al tono, intento muchas veces y no pudo, después se puso a llorar, todas se sorprendieron al verla llorar. Tiffany quien no podía caminar por su lesión fue a intentar ayudarla pero Hyoyeon se lo impidió. Después Taeyeon volvió a llorar porque estaba preocupada por alguien. * Para ella sus padres son un gran apoyo, ya que ellos quieren que sus hijos sean ellos mismos, debido a eso, ella aprendió a cuidar las cosas por su cuenta. * Su hermano dijo que cuando Taeyeon estaba en la secundaria ya era una ajumma. * Piensa que seria una carga para las chicas si la vieran molesta, por eso ella guarda muchos secretos y problemas. * Una vez le preguntaron ¿Si tu y tu novio terminaran, a donde irías? y ella respondió: "Al lugar mas tranquilo del mundo" * Su canción favorita del primer álbum es Merry Go Round. * Una vez quiso dejar de ser líder de SNSD. * Ama los ositos de goma. * Es el tipo de persona que oculta su tristeza con una sonrisa. * Duerme en promedio 7 horas al día. * Ve televisión 4 horas al día. * Una vez dijo que Vegeta de Dragón Ball Z era su tipo ideal. * Su hermano se parece a ella y tiene las misma expresiones, por lo que fue apodado "Taeyeon Boy" * Taeyeon, Sooyoung y Yoona odian tanto las cucarachas que una vez quemaron una con una vela. * Ella fue elegida líder, porque era un requisito de la SM Entertainment que el líder sea el mayor. * Tiene 5 perforaciones. * Envidia el pelo corto de Sooyoung. * Una vez le preguntaron ¿Como te destrezas?, y ella respondió "Pienso en otra cosa; escucho música para desviar el estado de animo" * Ella y Sunny dicen: "Cortas de altura, pero de corazones de acero". * Siempre huía su casa antes del debut porque sentía que no estaba lista. * Se le han declarado 17 famosos. * Su voz es tipo Mezzoprano. *Es amiga de la infáncia de No Eul, miembro de Rainbow. Ambas vivían en la ciudad de Jenju y soñaban con ser cantantes. *Sunny la conoce desde la infancia ya que sus padres estuvieron juntos en una banda de Rock. *Conoce a Kim Shin Yeong, hicieron novelas juntas pero no muy conocidas. *Ha sido catalogada como la Reina del OST, logrando perfectos All-Kill en cuestión de horas. *Recientemente Taeyeon le dió un regalo a sus padres que fue, regalarle una casa de lujo con 3 baños y 4 cuartos y muchas cosas mas, con su dinero que habia reunido ganando a traves de las actividades de TaeTiSeo y Girls' Generation. *Es alérgica a los cacahuates. * Es mas cercana a Sunny que a Tiffany. *El día 19 de Junio del 2014, la SM confirmó la Relación amorosa entre Taeyeon y el popular integrante de EXO, Baekhyun; luego de que en la mañana del mismo día, '''Dispatch '''revelara imágenes de los dos, tarde en la noche, teniendo una cita en un auto después de que terminara el concierto de EXO el pasado 26 de Mayo del 2014. Ellos también fueron fotografiados pasando tiempo juntos el 28 de Mayo del 2014 antes de que EXO volara a Japón. De acuerdo a los informes, Taeyeon y Baekhyun llevan saliendo cerca de cuatro meses a la fecha (19 de Junio del 2014). * Está en el Puesto #23 en el TOP de los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo 2014 realizado por la revista TC Candler.'' Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Instragram) *Perfil (Twitter) Galería Taeyeon_01.jpg Taeyeon_02.jpg Taeyeon_03.jpg Taeyeon_04.jpg Taeyeon_05.jpg Taeyeon_06.jpg Taeyeon_07.jpg Taeyeon_08.jpg __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__ Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Universal Music Korea